Express the percent as a decimal. $25.3\%$
$25.3$ percent = $25.3$ per cent = $25.3$ per hundred $25.3\% = \dfrac{25.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{25.3\%} = 0.253$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.